kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Forbidden Fruit
The '|禁断の果実|Kindan no Kajitsu}} is a fruit of nigh-limitless power, where even its seeds contain great power, as one such seed was formed to create the Kiwami Lockseed. It is mainly referred to in the show as the , with the being used at least once. History and Origin It is the basis of the forbidden fruits mentioned in various myths, such as the of or of . As the Forbidden Fruit is created once a world is consumed by the Helheim Forest, it is awarded to one that the forest deems worthy to evolve and change the world. Though numerous parties are after this fruit, the Forbidden Fruit is in the possession of Rosyuo, King of the Over Lords of the Inves, who refuses to let others make the same mistakes he had made ages ago. Since then, he's been carefully observing who is worthy enough to be its user, until episode 41, Rosyuo selected Mai to be the user of the fruit, before being brutally impaled by Redyue. When Redyue found the fruit itself, it had rotted from having its energy being transferred elsewhere. After days of fighting and the extinction of the Over Lords, a victor to claim the Forbidden Fruit was selected in the form of Kouta Kazuraba by using part of Armored Rider Baron's sword/Banaspear and spearing it into his body. Mai, having becoming the Woman of the Beginning, when her Forbidden Fruit-bonded heart was removed and her past-sent self was trapped in time until a clear victor was revealed, selects Kouta to become the Man of the Beginning. Kouta sends the Inves and the plants of Helheim on a newly born planet somewhere in the universe by creating multiple rifts around the world. The planet was later known as the Planet of Helheim. In the past, some Over Lords attempted to replicate the Forbidden Fruit, with their copy later becoming sentient and becoming known as Kougane. He helped bring the Femushinmu civilization to near extinction. As shown by the death of Mai and later Kouta, the fruit can revive, or more precisely, create a back-up of its user. Seeds The entire fruit contains unlimited power, but even just one seed can hold great power, still. This is demonstrated through the Kiwami Lockseed when Gaim effortlessly destroys Demushu, Dyudyuonshu, Grinsha, and Shinmugurun with relative ease, despite the fact even Demushu, an enhanced Over Lord Inves took on the combined forces of three Sengoku Driver users and two Genesis Driver users by himself, and was close to victory. Even with this one seed (Kiwami Lockseed), it held enough strength to even overpower a Golden Fruit replication with relative ease. Limitations While the Forbidden Fruit does give its user nigh-limitless ability, several limitations exist. As shown, while it gives Mai Takatsukasa the ability of time traveling, the fruit is incapable of handling said power and in the end, she is trapped 10 years in an alternate future where the Earth had been consumed by Helheim. The fruit doesn't grant absolute protection against time manipulation, thus explaining why Gaim became a normal human in the altered timelines in at least occasions. Another limitation of the Forbidden Fruit is that it cannot revive a deceased person, as the Over Lord, Rosyuo was unable to revive his wife. However, the Forbidden Fruit is able to create new life without any apparent limits. Kouta and Mai both use this fact to create "backups" of themselves. These backups share the same memories and personality, essentially making them an extension of the original. Gallery KRGa-Kiwami_Lockseed.png|Kiwami Lockseed, a product from the Forbidden Fruit's seed. Forbidden Fruit (Rotten).JPG|Redyue with a rotten Forbidden Fruit ForbiddenFruitHeart.png|The Forbidden Fruit fused with Mai Takatsukasa's heart KoutaEatForbiddenFruit.png|Kouta Kazuraba eating the Forbidden Fruit ForbiddenFruitinGaim46.png|A new Forbidden Fruit on another unknown planet Kogane_gaim_movie.png|Kougane, the manifestation of the artificial Golden Fruit KouganeTureform.png|Kougane's true form Appearances **Episode 23: Now Depart for the Front Line! Kachidoki Arms! **Episode 25: Gridon and Bravo, the Strongest Tag **Episode 28: The Betrayal of Zangetsu **Episode 29: The King of Overlord **Episode 31: Whereabouts of the Forbidden Fruit **Episode 32: The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms **Episode 33: Beat Riders' Great Gathering **Episode 34: The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection **Episode 35: Mitchy's Ark **Episode 37: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' **Episode 38: The Return of the Professor **Episode 39: The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! **Episode 40: Awakening to the Over Lord **Episode 41: Clash! The Over Lord King **Episode 42: Mitsuzane! The Final Transformation! **Episode 43: Baron's Ultimate Transformation **Episode 44: Two People Aiming At the Future **Episode 45: The Fated Two's Final Battle! **Episode 46: Fate's Victor }} See also * in Category:Items Category:Rider Powers